User talk:Bigtymerxg4/Archive 7
Archives ---- #Beginning – June 12, 2008 #Beginning – March 19, 2009 #Beginning – April 20, 2009 #Beginning – September 3, 2009 #Beginning – December 8, 2009 #Internet drama at its worst. December 13, 2009 That got ugly, and dumb. — Biggles Jollyfist 21:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I claim third <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::still second :<-- 21:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Furst. — Biggles Jollyfist 21:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Last. Big, if anyone wants to drama here, just remove the comments. It's considerably nicer. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Probably will. E-fighting is so 2007. — Biggles Jollyfist 21:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Btw Lol are you following me? ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:32, 14 December 2009 :lol I saw it and told myself it HAS to be on my page. 20:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) hmm maybe I shouldn't WoT, you'd already posted (twice) by the time I'd finished >.>. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :also, subst your sig at least =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::do what now? I have it like this, because like your sig, it's ungodly long. 22:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) my sigs ~2 lines (including the timestamp) at my resolution (1280x800). You can also cut some code out: -- Biggles Jollyfist which is: -- Biggles Jollyfist Then just subst it ( ), and it's alright (given it's a Christmas sig you'll be alright with it being a tad long, because it's only for a couple of weeks.) =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :lol, my sig is subst'd. I see it as 22:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That's templated, not subst'd =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::well when I had it subst'd, it was still long :( 23:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's worse to template it, it might look shorter but it just creates a huge mess :/, besides i showed you how to make your sig code shorter (and still look the same). ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::You whore. I'll do it! 23:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I smell lies. You have yet to show proof that templating signatures is bad. ;o ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:11, 15 December 2009 (UTC) /hug I hope that tape monster didn't hurt your feelings too much. :< If he made you cry, I swear I will hunt him down irl and remove his face for you. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:57, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :dsc! 22:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Big is so big thouse posts just bounced off----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) omg u iz b lyk trolin nd u admin on dis syte u shudnt trol cuz u brng pce 2 dis syte nd nawt mayk drmaz so plz stp or i BAWW nd get u ban! — 01:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :y r u on my pg wit dat bullshyt? iam a admin nd my pwrs rnt bn aboosed bcuz u jus a dum nob. bspke mre. -- Biggles Jollyfist 01:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::omg u iz b cussin nd ther b no cussin on dis syte cuz it 4 famly frendly gaym so syte has 2 b famly frendly nd i guna BAWW 2 oder admin cuz u bin BAD admin nd mayk me sad in PANT — 01:20, December 16, 2009 (UT OMG STFU.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::quality administration, from a quality guy on a quality site based off of a quality game. -- Biggles Jollyfist 01:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::corrupt administration, from a corrupt guy on a corrupt site based off of a corrupt game. *fixed*----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::you son of a... -- Biggles Jollyfist 01:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::nigger — 01:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Potential chain destroyed, fuck all I'm going home.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::night Shadow <3 -- Biggles Jollyfist 02:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dream about me <3 — 02:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: ok.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Beauty. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) apparently auron has a heart. discuss. Iffy :I do not follow. inb4 obvious MSN. -- Biggles Jollyfist 05:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not before he unblocks you :< --'-©- (moo) '-- 08:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :"(12:54:33) Dandy so Dandy: apparently auron has a heart. discuss. Iffy :(12:55:00) Auron: lies". --'-©- (moo) '-- 10:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) WTF Big, you and Thunda need to think about logging on for a little L4D Advanced or Expert action.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :take Thunda out of that equation, and add in Blood Harvest (the only expert I still need), and you have a deal. -- '' Biggles Jollyfist 18:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, he's always in TF2 anyway. I think he has fantasies about being a Demoman.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::He just asked me to rage Borderlands for Guild Wars. Lol. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol whats guild wars? --Frosty 19:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::a quality game, made by quality developers, who provide with with quality content and support quite often. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You should lay off the drugs for awhile.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I would play TF2 if it didn't require that fagware known as Steam. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:20, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :Steam is ftw. -- Biggles Jollyfist 00:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::that's like saying ijji is ftw. it just isn't, can't, and never will be. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:38, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :It's not *very* annoying, and the fact that it allows to join the player in a few clicks is v cute. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Man, I love Steam.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Steam is a pain in the ass sometimes but for the most part it's amazing :O — 22:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Damn I was flipping the TV around tonight and saw that Bleach show that you like. The girls in that show have the biggest titties I have ever seen. I don't get how they're supposed to fight with all that in the way. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 06:03, 20 December 2009 :You can watch the entire series online. Various places. I suggest reading a wiki or something to get familiar. -- Biggles Jollyfist 07:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Rukia's tits are non-existant. I got tired of that show, it's very repetitive. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I want to stab people who think up the filler episodes đarkchaoş] 01:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::^--'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) With all due respect Thunda gets a +1 for having him catch the bait. You get your will through for getting to ban Saint for a whole 3 days. Saint was, in my opinion, right to remove the youtube tags at least the first time. RV1ing was just stupid by him, but considering the reputation and contributions Thunda makes, you should probably understand what he was on about. I would've done the Miseries and banned Thunda on this one (I still love you). --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I banned Thunda, because he was stupid for posting the video in the first place. I also reduced (not removed as I think it should be, as i think he was within IAR here) Gringo's ban (to 1 day), so you hvae a chance to see and decided if you think it really should be 3 days. Also in case you didn't see, Thunda actually removed some comments off the AN, where Gringo explained what he was doing. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::So, Saint didn't even break RV1, and as you said, that video was of no purpose. What exactly is his ban based upon then? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::That's for Big to answer, like i said, i don't think he should be banned, but I left it at 1 day so Big has a chance to see this. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I kinda missed your point there. Fair enough. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Tbh he was being a bit of an annoying little shitter earlier, the break was v welcome. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think anyone cares about your neutral opinion in this matter. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ups, and telling admins they're wrong because you want to be one is much better? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lau, I really, really wouldn't want to flame you. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I do believe Lau is now terrified. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 13:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Hello, Andy. Go PvE, or I will have to insult you too, and I'm well capable of making it personal. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Wow, you're hitting me where it hurts. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 14:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Get off of my talk page with the flaming bullshit. He did break 1rv, and I knew someone was going to ban Thunda. Goodnight. -- Biggles Jollyfist 18:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Also Chaos, see where you said, 'don't make me flame you' and the various little threats of insult? No admin for you because of that, buddy. -- Biggles Jollyfist 18:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm quite sure I would have gotten admin otherwise. I'm also quite sure you would actually have /neutral'd, so yeah, I should probably be less of a threatening asshole and instead flame them directly or indirectly, because it makes a massive difference. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Why bother bugging us with why we neutral-ed or opposed then? Your logic is stupefying. You go from trying to be a dispute resolving administrator wanna-be, back into a pessimistic child who seems to be mad because he didn't get his Hotwheels for Christmas. You won't be going anywhere with that attitude. Not with me. -- Biggles Jollyfist 20:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Opposing is fine, but if there's something I disagree with in the reasoning, I'm likely to point it out. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, wait none provided much of a reasoning. I'll just dig through the MSN logs. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh zzzzzzzzzz, I said I saw the oppose coming and then you started some random convo about pointing out random things about me, which after you say that I was begging for a neutral/support vote. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::you're still on that? No one cares anymore. -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wow, are you for srs? You make a shitton of fail statements and when they get countered you resort to ad hom's? Cool story bro. Pz. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Fail statements? Alright, it's about time I speak my mind. Chaos, you're 16. You spend more time on the internet vs me (someone who's in school for computers/webtools/etc.). You're always trolling RC/new users logs attempting to look active on a site that has already labeled you a trolling, annoying little shit. Talking to you away from PvX has diminished that view of you in my eyes, but not terribly so. You are always on MSN, when something on PvX happens that you dislike. "Unban Gringo." "Why did you oppose?" "I'm a lot different now." All of those things you tend to shove into other users faces has also made you somewhat of a joke around here. No one would let you be an administrator on their website simply because you're very: #Immature. #Ignorant of things you find it imperative you comment on for absolutely no reason whatsoever. #Annoying. #Flaunt your 'homosexuality' around like it's a weapon. Over the internet. Hi, we don't care. #You're always somehow directly or indirectly involved in every flame war I've recently seen on this site. #You suck at playing neutral. Your idea of neutral is "shut up guys this is dumb". That is not neutral, that is being useless and adding useless commentary and possibly extending something that should have extinguished itself before your 'intervention'. #The over-zealousness you project with your little RfA does not match your contributions. #And you try to e-peen with nothing at all. #You're a child. Finish puberty. :::::::::Nothing that has been said of you can be called ad hominem. You really get on my nerves lately. You should learn to shut up like how you tell everyone else to. And that's the end - do not reply. -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I felt that replying would be the most annoying thing to do. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::This should be transcribed into his RFA. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 00:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yo As the local african-american resident, I feel as though you should know that I got honorary black membership from a black fellow in one of my classes called "Scooby." According to the Treatise on Dark Relations, this means we can now be homies. I look forward to giving you black greetings such as the "fist pound" and the "Yo Dawg." —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :ay fam I feel u. we can b kool if dats wat u want. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::hey big can i be a honorary nig? Tab 20:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. P Diddles is your new name. :> -- Biggles Jollyfist 21:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ah sorry, hadn't noticed i only typed two of the equal signs on the woh page, left off the final two so it coded wwrong, thx big. ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 17:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Not like you broke some unspoken rule. I just fixed it, no biggie. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) IP still blocked. :< my cute new sig awaits! 10:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yo Mang I see you guys were kicked/left the alliance. : < I don't know if I can live without you or FouR. <3 Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] :I haven't been online in 2 weeks. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::and it's been heaven...jk--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) im new :) hi, im new u can call me shadow if u like and i just need a PM on how to see the builds from the packs that i download for Pvp or other stuff with packs, so MSg me on how to do it because i REALLY need help with this..... ```` :To use build packs unzip them and place them into the Templates/Skills folder of GW. If you haven't moved it to somewhere else, it should be My Computer/C:/Program Files/Guild Wars/Templates/Skills. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:08, 8 January 2010 (UTC) sig ¬ Big McStrongfist c/d? ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : c :> -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 18:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) hi I saw your name on the admin list and thought you could help me. How do I make one of those cool signatures that you guys have? :you make a signature by adding code to your preferences and clicking the use custom tags box. This: - Donte Rollins - is an example. Use it if you want. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 21:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :the code btw is - Donte Rollins -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 21:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you sir, I will work on it right away. ^_^ ::: ALSO, sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 21:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK ^_^ Donte Rollins 21:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Chill out I didn't know. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 03:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't hostile at all. Do not ask me to chill out when I was warning you not to violate PvX policy. If I remember correctly, you were warned more than once not to do it. I could have banned you for that, but instead, I politely asked you not to do it. Please do not tell me to chill out again for something as ridiculous as that. Thank you. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 04:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) My bad over that Conditions 101 build. I saw it in RC and moved and didn't realise you had already moved it. --Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 06:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :bleh, you had good intentions. -- 'Big McStrongfist''' 06:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) orange box.!